Halo Crimson Dusk fan fiction pt2
by Onyxghost722
Summary: The continuation of the squad of ODST's and spartan 1124


*I do not own the halo universe. But I do own Spartan 1124-Chris, ODST Gabe Ascorde, Captain Ashfieled, and the rest of the crew on UNSC frigate Crimson Dusk. I know there is another Spartan named Chris, but this Spartan is completely different. I do not care if you would want to use my characters just let me know first. This story will be released in parts. Enjoy.*

Part 2

2553

In orbit outside of numediuos VI

Preparing for drop on insurrectionist facility

"Okay men, we drop 10 minutes outside of the facility. Once we land we move fast from the pelican to the facility. After that we move. Two of you will stay outside of the main fence to watch our backs and have an opening for us to get out quick. Chase, and Dread, you'll be those two." Gabe said. "Got it" Dread said while loading a clip for his MA5B assault rifle. "Then once were in the main ground, Chris will quickly take out the main guards. Once were in the facility, Dazy, you'll watch the door and be ready to move out. From there Chris and I will get the data, erase it, and then we all move out for evac." "Yeah quick, fast, and silent. Sounds easy". Dazy said.

After the quick planning, the troopers and Spartan were ready and waiting in the pelican for the quick drop. Then after quick safety checks, the pelican took off. It was a 10 minute flight they reached the land unnoticed. Chris jumped off of the pelican's ramp first. He scanned the area for any hostiles. He couldn't see anything, so he signaled it's safe to move. Soon the pelican was off again heading up into low orbit to wait for pick up.

After ten minutes of fallowing the giant Spartan in his dark green armor, the research facility was in sight. Chris could only see one guard up in the watch tower, and two gourds on the outside of the fence. Chris signaled the ODST's to stop and cover him. He then moved in a silent sprint almost invisible through the night's darkness. In less than 5 seconds he had neutralized one guard, and then made his way to the other outside of the fence. Chris then wrapped his huge arms around his neck, forcing the guard into unconsciousness. Soon after that Gabe had used his silenced pistol to shoot the guard in the tower.

After Chris signaled the ODST's to regroup on him. Once they regrouped Chris had Chase cut the fence. Chase and Dread pulled the fence apart, holding open for the rest to move on through. Once through Gabe saw one guard outside the door and one other walking around it. Gabe shot the one at the door as Chris disappeared into the shadows. The guard walking around the building had walked around the corner seeing the other guard's body, and Chris repapered chocking the guard like the other. "Okay let's move in there should only be one guard at the main desk, Dazy take him out." "Roger". Dazy said.

Dazy moved to the glass door, pushing it slowly open. She saw the guard leaning back in his chair, watching something on a small phone. Dazy moved slowly crouched behind the desk. She leaped over the desk, kicking the guard out of his chair. The guard had no time to react as Dazy slammed her boot onto his face. She then looked around the room, saw a ledge above the door and ran towards the wall, jumped up the wall and grabbed the ledge. She then radioed she had a place to cover the door, and the room.

Chris and Gabe then moved into the room too. Chris looked up at Dazy and gave her a thumbs up. "Okay the room where the data should be held is down that corridor. All of the scientist should be asleep by now. Let's go now and get this done." Gabe said. Chris nodded to Gabe.

The two soldiers walked down a dark corridor, checking each turn and door. Soon they arrived at a locked door. The door was a huge thick metal door with a keypad being the only way to open it. "I got this, cover my back," Gabe said. Chris scanned the corridor as Gabe took a keypad out of his pack, and placed a small hacking object on the keypad. After a few minutes Gabe had the door unlocked and they were in.

When they entered the room there was a scientist quietly working on a computer. Gabe held a hand up signaling Chris to stay back. Gabe moved across the lab, and right up behind the scientist. Right before Gabe was going to make his move the scientist stood up, spun around pointing a handgun right at Gabe's head. Gabe grabbed his arm, and then punched the scientist in the face knocking him back. He dropped the gun falling backwards.

Gabe walked towards the stunned scientist. He grabbed the wooden chair the scientist was previously sitting in. He lifted it above his head, and broke the chair over the scientist's chest, not moving or breathing again. "Okay come on, let's finish this", Gabe said motioning to Chris to move to him.

"Why so much killing?" Chris asked as Gabe hacked into the database. "Because if we don't. They'll kill us. If not today they will tomorrow." Gabe said. "I never looked at it that way." Chris said. "You're a Spartan, aren't you supposed to not think about killing, you just do what you're told." Gabe said. "I'm different from the others. But you have a point, to protect millions of innocent people, a few have to die today. So they can't hurt anyone."

"Okay I got it, now deleting any trace of the data." Gabe said. Chris made his way toward the door, scanning the hallway again making sure it's safe to move. "Okay it's done let's get the hell out of here, Gabe said. "Get ready to move, were on our way out. Command we'll be at the LZ in 10 minutes" "Got it", the pelican pilot said.

*okay that's part 2. Part 3 will be up soon. And just saying this story isn't even close to being over. Thanks for reading*


End file.
